


Hiking

by Shinku130



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Dont copy to another site, Fluffy, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, This is so Scott Lang, Why Did I Write This?, ant-man - Freeform, inspired by prompt, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: "This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it.""Shut up. We've only been hiking for twenty minutes."And with prompt this story was born. This is my first attempt at a actual reader insert. So... Enjoy!





	Hiking

It was a cool afternoon, the sun sat high upon the peaks of the hills. A young girl runs up the hill while two adults followed suit one more in front than the other.

“Be careful Cassie!” The woman called out to the young girl.

Cassie turned around, her dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail as she yelled back,” I will, (y/n)!”

The woman gave her a warm smile as they continued to hike it wasn’t until she heard the rustling of the man behind her that caused her to glance behind her. She was wanted to roll her eyes at him before she listened to him moan out,

_**“This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it.”**_

_**“Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.”**_ Y/N muttered as she walked over to him and grabbed his arm tugging him up. When he wouldn’t budge she groaned out,

“Come on Scott. Let’s go before we lose sight of Cassie.”

That sentenced seemed to do the trick, as he suddenly got to his feet and pulled her up into his arms. Y/N let out a yelp in surprise clinging to Scott’s neck as he jogged up the hill with her.

“I swear to God Scott Lang, you better not drop me…” She muttered angrily.

Scott simply chuckled as he kissed her cheek, before responding,” I won’t, sweetheart.”

Once they got to the top of the hill, Cassie stood there with her hands on her hips and asked,” What took you so long?”

Before Scott could answer Y/N beat him to the punch and said,” Your dad was being a weeny.” 

This caused Scott to give her a shocked look, thankfully Y/N managed to worm her way out of his arms and onto the ground. She wrapped an arm around his waist, snapping him out of his revere. He let’s a small smile as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and places his other arm around Cassie’s shoulders.

“Can we go hiking again?” She asks them looking up at them with hopeful eyes.  
“Of course we can, Cassie and next time we can leave your dad in the car.” Y/N responds back cheekily.

“ Oh no you are not!” Scott responds quickly re-picking Y/N back up in his arms and begins to run down the hill with Cassie in hot pursuit. The three of them happily enjoyed their day together.


End file.
